


Let's Watch Sander Sides

by Black_Cat01



Series: Let's Watch [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: The four sides of Thomas are all forced into the real world and watch the Sander side videos with Thomas. Will anything change between them or will everything stay the same?





	1. My True Identity?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in honor of Thomas and i hope that you keep on creating wonderful videos and always be you! Enjoy   
> Updates will be slow. Another thing to note is that anything after Becoming a Cartoon will be from the future.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

Thomas was just watching the Disney movie The Lion King when the four different aspects of his self just show up in their normal spots in his house out of nowhere and gave him a small fright.

“What the…” Thomas starts but stops in shock once he realises who is in the room with him.

“What is going on here? Why are we in the real world?” Roman asks with his normal flare making Anxiety roll his eyes at him before he notices a single piece of paper on the stairs next to him.

“Well I don’t know Prince but it must be for some reason.” Logan says as he sorts out his glasses, Thomas looks at the four before him confused… why are they here he isn’t doing a video?

“Why are you guys here? I am not planing to do a video any time soon so…” Thomas asks the four aspects before him gaining the attention from three out of the four in the room with him.

“We’re not sure of that ourselves Thomas.” Patton says with a smile on his face as they all start to think over what the reason for the four of them being in the real world could possibly be.

 _Dear Anxiety and others,  
I know that you all must be confused on what is going on so I will tell you. You are going to be watching Thomas’s Sander Side videos as you all have some things that you need to learn about each other. So please don’t try and kill each other until the videos are over with and you have had a talk about what you have learned. Also you don’t need to worry about staying in your usual spots as you can all watch the videos on Thomas’s couch. From a Fander that loves your work and don’t want you to stop being you! P.S Anxiety you are my favourite out of the group and you always will be! _ Anxiety reads the small note in his hand out loud to the others.

“So it seems that we were bought into the real world from your mind to watch your Sander Side videos Thomas but I don’t see why we would need to.” Logan says to the others a bit confused on why they need to do this pointless task, Roman rolls his eyes that the logical side of Thomas.

“Let’s do it for the fan alright? And maybe we will actually learn some things about each other that we don’t already know.” Roman says with his arms crossed as he stares down at Logan.

“I think it’ll be fun.” Thomas says with a smile as they all move to go and seat on the couch to watch Thomas’s videos the seating order is Logan, Patton, Thomas, Roman and lastly Anxiety.

“So what is the first video that we need to watch so that I can get back to my room?” Anxiety asks the group as they find that it’s already set up on the TV for them to watch the first video.

**_Scene: Thomas’s Bedroom_ **

**_Thomas: Ah! YouTube time. Um okay you guys watch the title sequence and I will sleep in a couple more seconds snooze! (turns off alarm)_ **

**_Scene: Thomas’s Lounge_ **

**_Thomas: What is up everyone? Man those extra seconds really worked magic so being online as long as I am I tend to over share everything about myself. You may know of my love of theatre, my enthusiasm for cartoons and of course my passion for pizza! (moves back to show full shirt with pizza print on it) But even though I talk about these things a lot I get questions from people all the time asking very in-depth thought provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately. Do I really myself as well as I should, on top of that I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another so I figure why not go on this adventure together? I need to have a sit down with myself, figure myself out and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from let’s do this!_ **

**_Logan: Hello there class. (Pops up in front of staircase)_ **

**_Thomas: There is no class here._ **

**_Logan: Yes there is._ **

**_Thomas: Whatever this is my intellectual side every fact I’ve ever learned._ **

**_Logan: Believe it or not I was quiet the nerd in school._ **

“You still are quiet the nerd Logan.” Anxiety says this rather lowly with a soft chuckle leaving him as he watches the video with the others on the couch with him.

**_Thomas: I’m pretty sure a surprise to no one._ **

**_Roman: Greetings wonderful citizens and you nerds._ **

**_Logan: Hi._ **

**_Thomas: This is my fanciful side all my dreams, my hopes and my creativity._ **

**_Croman: Not to mention your love of Disney songs (sings) Do you want to build a snow man?_ **

**_Thomas: No not right now._ **

**_Logan: Why that song?_ **

**_Patton: What’s going on kiddos?_ **

**_Thomas: And finally this is my moral side, my sense of right and wrong that I’ve learned ever since I was a kid from my own parental units._ **

“Look is all of us together for the first time in a video!” Roman says with a smile on his face not noticing the barely there flinch from Anxiety as he says this to the others on the couch.

“Ahh, yes I remember when I was trying to figure out how I should interact with you all.” Logan says with a nod of the head and a thoughtful look while Anxiety looks on with a sigh leaving him.

**_Patton: I also represent your unabashed love of…_ **

**_All four: Dad jokes._ **

**_Patton Whoa is there four people in here or is it just me?_ **

**_Roman: Ah I just got it._ **

**_Logan: (Sighs)_ **

**_Thomas: That was a thinker I like it._ **

**_Logan: So what are we all doing here?_ **

**_Thomas: Well people know me from all the vines that I make but I don’t think people really know me know me._ **

**_Roman: Well maybe they would if you post YouTube videos more often._ **

**_Logan: Oh my (covers mouth)_ **

**_Patton: Whoa there it is._ **

‘If I had said that to Thomas then I would be glared at and told to leave but when Princey does it he’s met with smiles and laughs…’ Anxiety thinks darkly to himself as he pulls his hood up onto his head to hide his expressions from the others.  

**_Thomas: Okay alright that’s fair but I don’t even know if I know me. There’s somethings that I think even I need to figure out about my own identity, like okay relationships._ **

**_Roman: Ah romance._ **

**_Thomas: Yes but where do I stand in those regards._ **

**_Roman: I have a pretty ideal vision of love there’s someone out there for me one true love._ **

**_Logan: But you tend to over think thing, rule out possibilities with logic dream up obstacles with each new connection you make._ **

**_Thomas: And that’s when anxiety kicks in, maybe that’s why I haven’t found a person for me yet._ **

“That’s it Thomas blame me before I even became a main personality trait.” Anxiety mumbles rather bitterly in the hopes that others don’t hear but they seem to have anyway.

“What do you mean by that Anxiety?” Patton asks him with a confused tone but Anxiety doesn’t say anything, he just continues to watch the screen without answering the fatherly trait.

**_Patton: But that’s okay the important thing to keep in mind is nobody’s perfect. Everybody comes with their own flaws._ **

**_Thomas: Including me (points to self)_ **

**_Roman: Yes someone will accept us flaws and all until that day I shall learn to love myself._ **

**_Thomas: Yes that’s definitely important flaws and all. Speaking of which…_ **

**_Logan: Um are we bringing up flaws now? Because if so get ready to take a lot of notes okay? You ready here we go; you procrastinate a lot._ **

**_Patton: You can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings._ **

**_Roman: You’re definitely not the most adventurous person._ **

**_Thomas: Okay maybe this was a bad idea if I’m supposed to be learning to love myself._ **

**_Logan: Ah but remember everyone has flaws._ **

**_Patton: At the same time focus on your good attributes._ **

**_Roman: You value your relationships with your friends above all else._ **

**_Patton: You believe there’s good in everyone._ **

**_Logan: And when you set your sights on doing something you put all of energy into it to make it the best it possibly can be._ **

**_Thomas: Well that’s very nice of you guy._ **

**_Patton: Well it’s important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in a while._ **

**_Roman: Wouldn’t want to be our own villain would we?_ **

Both Logan and Roman glare over at the darkly dressed trait as he tries to shrink into the couch to get away from the hateful glares being sent his way from two of the older traits.

‘Why do they see me as a harmful monster, when all I do is try to help?’ Anxiety thinks with a crestfallen look that he hides with his hoody not noticing Patton’s concerned frown towards him.

‘Poor Anxiety he must be hurting on the inside because of all the mean things that the other two say about him all the time.’ Patton thinks sadly to Anxiety before he continues to watch the video.

**_Thomas: Okay true what else do I need to figure out?_ **

**_Logan: Biggest fears?_ **

**_Patton: Spiders._ **

**_Roman: Rejections._ **

**_Logan: What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?_ **

**_Thomas: No, no we are not talking about fears I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself._ **

**_Roman: Well what do you wish to look for in a relationship what are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?_ **

**_Thomas: Um I don’t know… someone who’s a nice compliment to me someone who wants a long stable relationship. Someone who indulges in the same sense of humor and um someone who can binge watch cartoon with me._ **

“I still want that.” Thomas says softly with a smile on his lips that have the others including Anxiety giving him a slight smile… Anxiety’s smile is hidden from view so that the others don’t see.

‘After all I’m not a positive emotion… I don’t get to feel happiness, I’m not allowed to.’ Anxiety thinks to himself as he pulls out some chocolate from his coat pocket to nibble on.

**_Logan: With everything you’ve learned what do you wish to do with your education?_ **

**_Thomas: Ooh I am not sure I love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry._ **

**_Patton: What positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?_ **

**_Thomas: Wow that was a surprisingly poignant quest…_ **

**_Patton: Hey we have the same glasses._ **

**_Logan: Yep_ **

**_Thomas: Okay well I think just being able to put out silly light hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really happy to do that._ **

**_Logan: Well there you go a good foundation._ **

**_Thomas: Yeah true these are good things to be in touch with and I’m sure that there are some of you out there who have other very different maybe even more difficult about yourself. Maybe about your gender or your sexuality._ **

“Those can be two of the most difficult questions ever that someone can ask about themselves.” Roman says with the others agreeing while Anxiety just continues to nibble on his treat.

‘Anxiety seems to be oddly quiet but why? Is he plotting something while we watch all of these videos?’ Logan and Roman both think as they watch the darker trait doing nothing.

**_Roman: Yes who maybe your love or do you want love at all._ **

**_Logan: What do you want your future to be or even what you want to do tomorrow?_ **

**_Patton: And where do babies come from…_ **

**_Roman: You serious?_ **

**_Logan: Well you’re a father._ **

**_Patton: I know it’s got something to do with storks but after that…_ **

**_Thomas: Ok well only he’s confused that but yes figuring out your own identity can take a long time, you may know yourself at an early age or you may still be figuring yourself out well into adulthood._ **

**_Logan: But there is no time limit for these questions._ **

**_Roman: Getting to know yourself can be quite the awesome adventure and hopefully it’s an adventure that never ends._ **

“I have to say that Roman is right about as you will never stop learning about who you are.” Logan says while he sorts out his glasses, Roman give him a large smile in reply to Logan’s statement.

‘That’s all we need Roman’s ego being inflated by Logan…’ Anxiety sighs as he thinks this.

**_Patton: And no matter what no one knows you better than yourself, am I right Tony?_ **

**_Thomas: Not my name._ **

**_Patton: And what is it?_ **

**_Thomas: Okay that was a very enlightening experience but I think that’s enough for one night. It’s a little weird to be talking to myself so much right Sacagawea?_ **

**_Sacagawea: I’m your pet hamster and I’m pretty sure that this is even weirder._ **

**_Thomas: True you’re right, you’re always right. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity, say goodbye everyone._ **

**_Logan: Class dismissed. (sinks down)_ **

**_Roman: (sings) Goodbye. (sinks down)_ **

“Did you really have to sing while you went back to the mindscape?” Anxiety asks with a bored tone as he looks at the prince themed trait of Thomas, Roman looks at him in pure shock.

“No all of us are emo nightmares that can’t enjoy the simplest joys of life.” Roman says, Anxiety looks away before he pulls his hood even closer over his head as if to hide from the world.

‘Is that what they really think? That I can’t enjoy anything other than causing pain?’ Anxiety thinks.

**_Patton: Let me know when this gets put up on the youtubes. (sinks down)_ **

**_Thomas: Will do and until next time take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals peace out!_ **

**_Scene: End card_ **

**_Roman: Say you know what’ll be fun fellas if we did one of those four part harmony song videos like Jon Cozart or Todrick Hall._ **

**_Logan: Um no you know you would just end up embarrassing yourself._ **

**_Thomas: Well I don’t know about that…_ **

**_Patton: Hey I am down to do that sign me up (laughs)_ **

**_Roman: Yeah you know what you’re right…_ **

**_Thomas: Second thought it was a bad idea._ **

**_Patton: Yeah okay well you kiddos give your old dad a like and subscribe that right I’m learning how to do promos. Got a couple more, you know old tricks up my sleeve I’m learning, I’m learning. Whoo you know what that just tired me out (laughs) I’m gonna take a nap for about two hours, take a nap._ **

**_END_ **

“Well that was an interesting first video of the day don’t you think?” Patton asks with a smile on his face as he turns to ace the other four people in the room with him.

“Yes you are right about that Patton.” Logan says from his spot next to the dad like trait, Anxiety gets up to make his way towards the kitchen but his wrist is caught by Roman.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks the youngest trait of the four with a slightly harsher tone than normal, Anxiety looks at him with a glare before he looks away from Roman.

“I was only going to the kitchen to get a drink or am I not allowed to do that?” Anxiety mumbles just loud enough so that they all hear, Roman seems happy with this let’s go of Anxiety’s wrist. Once Anxiety is back with a bottle of Pepsi and has retaken his seat Thomas picks up the remote ready to watch the next video.


	2. Way Too Adult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an updated version of chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Before we start the next video of the day why don’t I go and make everyone one some food to munch on while we watch?” Patton asks as he gets up from the couch with a smile on his face.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Mo.” Thomas says with his own smile up at Patton.

“Anxiety why don’t you come and help me?” Paton asks and before Anxiety or anyone else can say a word Patton pulls Anxiety from his chair and leads him into the kitchen to help him.

“Why did you pull me in here Patton?” Anxiety asks once they are in the kitchen and away from anyone listening in on their conversation, Patton gives him a soft fatherly look on his face.

“What’s the matter Kiddo? You seemed really quiet in there and more so then normal.” Patton asks him with a soft fatherly tone of voice as the younger trait looks off to the side stubbornly.

“Can we just get the food ready and go back to watching the videos please?” Anxiety asks softly, Patton smiles comfortingly down at him and gives a short nod of the head to the younger.

“Alright but when you need to talk I’m here.” Patton says before they get the food sorted for the others, once they are done they both head back to the main room with food in hand.

“This looks really good Patton. You really out did yourself this time!” Logan says to him as he takes his plate of food with Roman and Thomas both agreeing with him as they take their own.

“And here you all are a bottle of drink each.” Anxiety says as he passes them a bottle each, Roman has a bottle of coke, Logan has Mountain Due, Thomas has Lemonade and Patton has Fanta.

**_Scene: Thomas’s Lounge_ **

**_Thomas: HI. My name’s Thomas Sanders and yes, I have worn this shirt for the fifteen millionth time. LET’S MOVE ON!_ **

**_(Title sequence)_ **

**_Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY? So like many other people in America, I’m getting ready for that magnificent Thursday that comes around once a year where we gather around the table with our family, avoid conversation pertaining to politics and my lack of a significant other and gorge ourselves on more food than we would ever naturally eat any other day of the year. (gasps) That was one breath Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is what oi was referring to. I don’t know if any of you were confused. This year, however, will be just a bit different. I shall be the only one of four brother there. So naturally, my dad has asked me to cook the meal. Here’s the ing though, I still don’t really know how to cook._ **

**_Patton: (off screen) WHAT?! (pops up) Okay, I’ve had enough of this._ **

“Hey, look it’s me!” Patton says in a happy tone as he watches himself pop up on the screen, gaining laughs and smile from the others at how happy Patton looks at the moment.

“Yes, Patton that is indeed you.” Prince laughs with a smile at the dad like trait.

**_Thomas: Umm… My dad character. What are you doing here? I had you here last time to help represent my moral side._ **

**_Patton: Well just think of me as your sense of morality really firing back at you with a vengeance today. Do you know how often you say you can’t cook? Lots of times. Do you know how often you try to lean to cook? Zero times._ **

**_Thomas: Not true. There was that one time a few months ago when… You’re right. It’s already a bad sign that I have to go back that far._ **

**_Patton: being able to cook yourself a meal is an essential part of living as an adult. (short burst of music)_ **

“Ah!” Logan, Roman and Anxiety all give a small jump at the sudden sound from the video to the amusement of Thomas and Patton who are trying to hide their laughter with little success.

“It’s not funny Patton, Sanders.” Anxiety growls out once he sees them laughing behind their hands before turning back to watch the screen, Roman and Logan are both agreeing with him.

**_Thomas: GAH! Why you gotta say that word?_ **

**_Patton: Why? Adult? (another burst of music)_ **

**_Thomas: I had that music set up specifically for this._ **

**_Patton: Oh come on!! I’m an adult! I’m a dad, it’s not that scary._ **

**_Thomas: Your face is scary._ **

**_Patton: You realize we…_ **

**_Thomas: … have the same face. Yeah, I messed up. This is not my day today._ **

**_Patton: Okay, let’s come down. Why don’t we go through a list of what you can do yourself?_ **

**_Thomas: Okay, yeah, sure. Umm… yeah I can manage that._ **

**_Patton: Can you change the oil in your car?_ **

**_Thomas: I don’t think so._ **

**_Patton: Okay. Can you do taxes?_ **

**_Thomas: Absolutely, I cannot._ **

**_Patton: Can you handle disposing bugs, spiders, or other creatures you may find in your house?_ **

**_Thomas: C’mon._ **

**_Patton: Yeah, that’s a no._ **

**_Thomas: UGH THIS IS SO BAD. I am literally failing at the process of becoming an adult._ **

**_Patton: Which we all know is referred to as… adultery._ **

As Logan, Roman and Anxiety take a drink of their drinks Patton on screen says that and they all spit out what was in their mouths in shock at what had come out of the innocent traits mouth.

“PATTON!” Logan and Roman say while Anxiety just gives him a weird look that no one notices.

**_Thomas:  No, no._ **

**_Patton: No??_ **

**_Thomas: That is not a correct statement._ **

**_Patton: Hmm… I thought it was a thing._ **

**_Thomas: It’s a thing. It’s just a different thing._ **

**_Patton: Oh it is? Okay. Well, so… (laughs)_ **

**_Thomas: Like really though, how am I this bad at taking care of myself? I treat the stove in my kitchen like a friend that I’ve been neglecting._ **

**_Scene: Kitchen_ **

**_Thomas: (singing) My humps._ **

“Why that song out of a million other songs you could have picked to sing in this little fantasy, Sanders?” Anxiety asks Thomas once he has gotten over his little coughing fit from earlier.

“Leave him alone, he can sing what he wants to sing.” Roman says to the dark trait with a glare.

“Yeah and he just happen to choose a song that is linked to the female body that can make him come of a perv... right.” Anxiety shoots back with his own glare at the fanciful side.

**_Stove: (off screen) Hey Thomas!_ **

**_Thomas: Hey man!_ **

**_Stove: How have you been?_ **

**_Thomas: I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I’m doing very well._ **

**_Stove: Have any food to cook?_ **

**_Thomas: Umm… Hmm… Nah._ **

**_Stove: Even just good old ramen or something?_ **

**_Thomas: Ahh… Umm… You know, I’m not really feeling hungry at the moment so._ **

**_Stove: Ah… True, true._ **

**_Thomas: Yeah._ **

**_Stove: Who you calling?_ **

**_Thomas: Oh no one. Just, you know… my mum. She asked me to call her._ **

**_Stove: Totally, sounds lit._ **

**_Thomas: (laughs) Yeah…_ **

**_Stove: You know, unlike me… because I’m an unlit stove. (off screen) Have been for some time now… (laughs)_ **

“You just had to sneak in a stove pun didn’t you?” Logan says sounding unimpressed with the pun loving trait that is sitting right beside him, Patton gives him an innocent look and soft smile.

“A stupid pun that had no business being in the video to begin with… it was completely and utterly pointless, you shouldn’t have even tried Patton.” Anxiety sneers at the father like trait across from him, Patton frowns a little at those words before he turns to face the screen again.

**_Thomas: Okay, well I’m going to go._ **

**_Stove: Cool, cool. Uh… yeah, yeah, yeah._ **

**_Thomas: Good seeing you again._ **

**_Stove: (off screen) See you later._ **

**_Thomas: Alright, yeah…_ **

**_Stove: Catch up with you later?_ **

**_Thomas: Yeah._ **

**_Stove: (off screen) See you later._ **

**_Thomas: Yeah, good seeing you._ **

**_Stove: See you later._ **

**_Thomas: (whispers into phone) Yes, I’d like a large cheese please._ **

“Yeah you were so not hungry at that moment.” Anxiety mutters sarcastically with an eye roll as well, Roman glares at the dark trait with an unimpressed look with arms crossed as well.

“Oh please leave him alone will you hot topic?” Roman say to the darker themed trait next to him, Anxiety crosses his arms over his chest as he give a raised eyebrow to Roman in response.

“Why don’t you make me you Disney wannabe?” Anxiety says with a smug smirk on his face.

**_Scene: Thomas Lounge._ **

**_Patton: Yeah that’s pretty bad._ **

**_Thomas: I knowwww._ **

**_Patton: Well it’s all in baby steps, like everything you’ve learned in life._ **

**_Thomas: Like what?_ **

**_Patton: Well, you wash your own laundry, don’t you?_ **

**_Thomas: Yeah._ **

**_Patton: You’ve learned to eat better and exercise._ **

**_Thomas: I still eat a ton of pizza, but yeah._ **

**_Patton: And when dealing with other people, you know when to stand up for what’s right and when to turn the other cheek._ **

**_Thomas: I show them my butt._ **

“Princey.” Logic and Anxiety say with unimpressed tones as they cross their arms over their chest at him, Roman looks at them with an innocent look that the others don’t believe for a second.

“Yes?” He asks them in a rather cheeky but innocent sounding voice and charming smile that has the others all rolling their eyes at him fondly... well most of them do it in a fond way.

“You do know how illogical that little stunt of yours is right?” Logan asks the fanciful themed trait with Anxiety nodding his head in agreement with what the logical trait of the room is saying.

“Not only that but it could damage your image and in the end the channel could die.” Anxiety says to him with a rather snarky tone in his voice before he takes a quick mouthful of his Pepsi.

**_Patton: Not what I meant. And you probably should stop showing people your… well… one problem at a time. The point is… you didn’t always know to do those things, and they came about because you took the time to learn._ **

**_Thomas: Ahh, you’re right._ **

**_Patton: Learn from your parents, and hopefully they will also take the time to learn from you and what you know._ **

**_Thomas: How to turn on the computer so that my mum can play solitaire._ **

**_Patton: Right._ **

**_Thomas: I hope you all learn new ways of becoming independent. And becoming an adult shouldn’t mean losing the sense of who you are._ **

“You stopped using the music you had set up for that word you know right?” Anxiety asks Thomas with a rather snarky tone in his voice before he continues to lightly nibble on his chocolate.

“It seems that you are right about that observation Anxiety.” Logan says with a slight nod of the head as he fixes the position of his glasses as they seem to fall slightly down his nose.

**_Patton: Of course not! You can still be a kid at heart, just learn about the world around you, as well as skills that will help you and others._ **

**_Thomas: And learning to become an adult is not a race! So, no pressure in figuring it all out._ **

**_Patton: That’s right! But you Thomas… You should learn how to cook._ **

**_Thomas: Got it!_ **

**_Patton: And remember… you’re a real pizza work. Because you like pizza…_ **

**_Thomas: Got it, yeah._ **

**_Patton: Ta-ta. I wish you the best of luck in your adultery. (sinks down)_ **

**_Thomas: That’s not… okay… Well! As I go and attempt to learn something new, I hope that you all have the opportunity to do the same. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!_ **

“I would say that this is over but I know we have the end card to watch.” Anxiety mumbles around his chocolate hoping that no one heard him and from the looks of it they didn’t hear properly.

“What was that emo nightmare?” Roman asks with a raised eyebrow at the shorter trait.

“None of your business Princey.” Anxiety shoots back with a level glare before Roman turns back to the screen as Anxiety leans back into the couch as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

**_Scene: End card_ **

**_Thomas: Hey._ **

**_Stove: Uh, hey._ **

**_Thomas: So, I was thinking…_ **

**_Stove: Yeah?_ **

**_Thomas: Thanksgiving is coming up, and I wondered if maybe…_ **

**_Stove: Yeah?_ **

**_Thomas: We could rekindle our friendship?_ **

**_Stove: Aww. Let’s start with you rekindling a fire on this stove buddy!_ **

“There is nothing to be nervous about with learning to cook, Thomas!” Roman says with a smile on his face that is directed towards Thomas who returns it with a small one.

“Thanks for those encouraging words Roman.” Thomas says as Logan and Patton both nod.

“Besides you burning the entire house down in a fire and becoming homeless with no money to support yourself.” Anxiety pipes up with a shrug of the shoulders and a smirk on in lips.

**_Thomas: You got it! (laughs)_ **

**_Stove: That’s a… uh… plastic plate._ **

**_Thomas: Oh… um._ **

**_Stove: You know you can’t put that on me, right?_ **

**_Thomas: Oh yeah, sure. Mmhmm… I knew._ **

**_Stove: I’m scared._ **

**_Thomas: Me too._ **

**_END._ **

“Well that was the second video only a few more to go until we have finished them all.” Patton says with a large smile on his face as he looks around the room at the others with him.

“You have that right Patton… I just wonder why the fan had wanted us to watch these videos to begin with.” Roman and Logic both wonder out loud at the same time without realising it.

‘Besides the fact that they wanted us all to learn things about each other that we didn’t know already…’ Patton thinks to himself with a soft sigh as he watches the others around him.


	3. Taking On Anxiety

Chapter 3 Taking On Anxiety

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Is everyone ready to watch the next video?” Patton asks with a smile on his face as the current video has finished and they are waiting for the next video to start playing in this playlist.

“If I remember correctly then this is where Anxiety first pops up as a main trait for the fans to see on screen.” Logan says with a thoughtful tone as he looks over at the darker trait on the end of the couch with them all just staring at the screen not really noticing the others looking at him.

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: Hey, I’m Thomas and I don’t give_ ** ***Beeps* _I take them (holds up a_ _fork. I said fork why was that beeped?_**

**_(Title sequence)_ **

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: What is up everybody? So I don’t know what it is right now, maybe it’s because it’s this time of year? Or maybe because I’m back home with friends but strangely at this moment I am actually feeling quite relaxed._ **

**_Anxiety: (pops up) Hey._ **

**_Thomas: What the heck!_ **

**_Anxiety: Oh, I’m sorry was I not wanted at this exact second?_ **

“You look so smug with yourself at his reaction to you showing up out of the blue like that.” Logan and Roman both mutter in though with a raised eyebrow over at the darker trait.

“It’s my job to make that he stays on his toes in case anything bad happens.” Anxiety says with a shrug of his shoulders before they all turn to continue watching the video on the T.V before them.

**_Thomas: Oh for crying out loud, okay everyone please welcome my anxiety. (motions towards Anxiety)_ **

**_Anxiety: Sup._ **

**_Thomas: I don’t get it? I was just making a YouTube video, there is literally nothing for me to be anxious about!_ **

**_Anxiety: Aren’t those the best times for me to show up?_ **

**_Thomas: I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling._ **

**_Anxiety: Ah! But that’s when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed. You don’t usually feel this way so what are you doing different? (starts to lean forward) What are you doing wrong? What are you forgetting to do?_ **

**_Thomas: Okay stop it, stop it!_ **

**_Anxiety: Sorry kid but this is what I do. (leans back against the wall)_ **

**_Thomas: Okay this is what frustrates me about anxiety. Sure I get it when I’m nervous about something or when I have to interact with a bunch of people socially. Or when I have a big project due but sometimes it just shows up!_ **

**_Anxiety: Yo. (on Tumblr)_ **

“Really you’re on your phone at a time like that? What were you even on?” Roman asks the youngest trait next to him, Anxiety just smirks at him without giving the royal trait an answer.

“It looks as if you will not get an answer Roman.” Thomas says to his fanciful side.

**_Thomas: Out of nowhere and ruins whatever peace I have! Like I’m kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be some way out of it._ **

**_Anxiety: Oh boy, I would like to see you try. You can’t just quit me._ **

**_Thomas: Prince dude!_ **

**_Roman: (pops up) Hello, you summoned me?_ **

**_Thomas: Hey, you represent my fanciful side right?_ **

**_Roman: Right._ **

**_Thomas: My hopes, my dreams, my creativity? (does a little dance)_ **

**_Roman: All that good stuff._ **

**_Thomas: Great, well right now I hop and dream to get rid to my anxiety. (points to Anxiety)_ **

**_Roman: Your what now?_ **

**_Anxiety: Hey there, Princey._ **

“Right from the start you had called me Princey in a slightly mocking tone… why?” Roman asks Anxiety, he gives him another smug smirk as he has his arms crossed over his chest.

“Because it annoyed you and it was fun to see you so upset.” Anxiety says still sounding smug.

**_Roman: Okay I can’t stand that guy._ **

**_Thomas: Tell me about it._ **

**_Roman: Well getting rid of that will be a tall order._ **

**_Thomas: What should I do?_ **

**_Roman: Well this may be time for you to get creative, travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment._ **

**_Thomas: True._ **

**_Anxiety: (chuckles) You would need (off screen) Some heavy-duty recruitment._ **

**_Scene: Lilly’s Place_ **

**_Anxiety: (looks around) Where are we? What?_ **

**_Lilly: It’s your girl superwoman!_ **

**_Thomas: Lilly! Oh my goodness it worked!_ **

**_Lilly: What’s up Thomas?_ **

**_Thomas: Well long story short, you ever have a conversation with someone and you think it went well, but there’s something in the back of your brain trying to convince you it went horribly?_ **

**_Lilly: All the time._ **

**_Thomas: There’s the something (points to Anxiety)_ **

“You look so done at that point of having to deal with me and I wasn’t even there that long.” Anxiety mutters to Thomas as they continue to watch to see what happens next.

**_Lilly: Oh so you’re the guy? Listen dude once in a while can you let me just like order a pizza without being nervous about talking the delivery guy? (Shows Anxiety bored)_ **

**_Thomas: You won’t even let me go to bed without thinking about something I did seven years ago._ **

**_Lilly: Oh so annoying, you know like all those times they does anyone have any questions? And no one says anything? I actually had a question!_ **

**_Thomas: Me too!_ **

**_Lilly: AHH!_ **

**_Anxiety: Look it’s my job okay, a little blood pumping is good for the old circulatory system._ **

**_Lilly: Okay we’re not talking about a little dude._ **

**_Thomas: Well actually Lilly that is way I brought myself here. To see if maybe you knew some ways that I could bring him down._ **

**_Anxiety: (scoffs) Yeah right._ **

**_Lilly: Well destroying anxiety can be really tough but bringing it can be easy through a few different ways._ **

**_Thomas: What do you mean?_ **

**_Lilly: It’s montage time._ **

“This will be interesting to watch on the methods that Lilly will come up with on how to deal with Anxiety.” Logan mutters interested to see what they have planned and Patton is as well.

**_Scene: Lilly’s Lounge_ **

**_Anxiety: Gee, Lilly, I wonder what your friends are saying about you right now. What could the possibly… this is actually a really good episode._ **

**_Scene: Lilly’s window_ **

**_Anxiety: You’re reading a book right now? When you’ve got all this other stuff to do?_ **

**_Lilly: This book is so good, I say it’s nice to just take a break and enjoy some reading. It’s a beautiful day._ **

**_Anxiety: Yeah I… well… I was saying…_ **

**_Lilly: Someone making pasta right now? Oh I love pasta_ **

**_Anxiety: I like pasta too but I was saying…_ **

**_Lilly: Oh look at that bird._ **

**_Anxiety: (groans)_ **

“You look so annoyed with how uncaring Lilly is acting to your words, son.” Patton says with a soft look in his eyes over at Anxiety who doesn’t look or comment on the fatherly trait’s words.

**_Scene: Lilly’s bedroom_ **

**_Anxiety: Let’s go over all the things you did wrong today._ **

**_Lilly: I did everything I could have possibly done today, the best I could have done them._ **

**_Anxiety: Hmm, but…_ **

**_Lilly: And you know what? I’m happy with everything I accomplished, I did those things and I did them well._ **

**_Anxiety: Okay but all the things you gotta do tomorrow._ **

**_Lilly: There’s no need to worry about tomorrow because right now I’m doing exactly what I need to be going and that’s getting some rest._ **

**_Anxiety: (mocking) That’s getting some rest. Come on._ **

“How does it feel to have the tables turned Hot Topic.” Roman teases the youngest of the group with a large grin on his lips that has the others trying to hold back smiles.

“Laugh it up Sir-Sing-A-Lot, laugh it up.” Anxiety sneers back at him with his arms crossed.

**_Scene: Lilly’s Lounge_ **

**_Thomas: Wow and those work?_ **

**_Lilly: I mean yeah they definitely helped me but everyone’s different and anxiety can be a constant struggle._ **

**_Anxiety: That’s right._ **

**_Lilly: But there are ways of shutting it up, ya nasty._ **

**_Thomas: Lilly thank you._ **

**_Lilly: Of course dude, no sweat remember everyone goes through this from time to time._ **

**_Thomas: Right._ **

**_Lilly: Right but now you gotta go, yeah Dan and Phil are on their way. They’re having these nightmares they need help with._ **

**_Thomas: Oh, boy you are busy, okay yeah._ **

**_Lilly: Catch you later._ **

**_Thomas: Bye (pops out)_ **

“You look so much happier as you were leaving Lilly’s place compared to arriving near the start of the video.” Patton points out to the others with a proud look in his eyes at the screen.

**_Lilly: Dan, Phil talk to mama._ **

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: Well that was cool._ **

**_Anxiety: Whatever that as Lilly, you don’t have what it takes._ **

**_Thomas: Oh yeah?_ **

**_Anxiety: Mm-hmm… whoa_ **

**_Thomas: I have anxiety, there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s something that I can control._ **

**_Anxiety: No._ **

**_Thomas: You are thoughts I create, question I ask, fears I have nothing more._ **

“I am so proud of you Thomas for trying to keep Anxiety under control!” Roman says with a large grin on his face at his host not seeing the dark and upset look in Anxiety’s eyes as he said that.

‘Am I really just the bad guy to them?’ Anxiety thinks to himself in dark disappear.

**_Anxiety: Hmm._ **

**_Thomas: Bye._ **

**_Anxiety: Fine but I’ll be back._ **

**_Thomas: I mean I’m sure you will be but I’ll be ready._ **

**_Anxiety: Okay well you hmm._ **

**_Thomas: I did it._ **

**_Roman: Indeed._ **

**_Thomas: What the…_ **

**_Roman: Woah, woah, woah._ **

**_Thomas: Okay I forgot that you were still here._ **

**_Roman: Well it looked like you had that all under control so…_ **

**_Thomas: Here’s hoping I do and those tips come in hand for you too._ **

**_Roman: You can conquer this beast._ **

“So all I am is just a lowly beast… just the bad guy for them to hate and to take their negative thoughts out onto.” Anxiety mutters rather softly to himself as he pulls his hood back over his head to hide from the others.

**_Thomas: Thanks for helping me get creative_ **

**_Roman: (sings) You’re welcome (sinks down)_ **

**_Thomas: Nice Moana ah, here’s hoping for many peaceful chill moments to come for all of us. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!_ **

**_Scene: End card_ **

**_Anxiety: He thinks he is so great well he is not! Look I’m just trying to look out for him. Yeah he was invited to a couple of parties if I wasn’t there to convince him not to go who knows what bad things could have happened!_ **

**_Roman: Yeah he might have had to talk with some people, dance ridiculously and have a fun night._ **

**_Anxiety: Yeah… wait what?_ **

**_Roman: I don’t like you._ **

**_Anxiety: You’re just mad because I came from a My Chemical Romance concert._ **

**_END._ **

“That is another video watched out of the list and I must say I for one am interested to see where this all goes.” Logan says to the others and three out of four agree with him, Anxiety just watches them all with blank brown eyes from underneath the shadow of his hoodie.

“You all ready to watch the next video or did you want to take a short break?” Patton asks the group with a smile while he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly in a questioning manner.

“Let’s continue shall we as I am sure we all want to know what happens next?” Logan says with Thomas, Patton and Roman all agreeing with him as they ignore the darkest trait with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been so long since I have last updated but here is chapter three! So enjoy.


	4. A New Year Of Lying To Myself… In Song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys but I have been rather busy what with work and sorting myself out for the new year... so anyway here is the forth chapter and i hope you all enjoy!!!

(Anxiety’s P.O.V)

“It seems that the next one we are to watch in this list is the New Year video.” Patton says with a smile on his face that has the others either shaking their head amused or smiling back. I lean back into the couch just watching them as they seem to have forgotten that I am here as well.

“Let’s just start th stupid video shall we?” I say to them with a rather bored tone of voice before I lean forward from the couch slightly and press play for the video to start.

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: What’s this? 2016 has evolved into 2017? Or devolved… We don’t know yet. We’re gonna find out together._ **

**_(Title sequence)_ **

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas:_** **_What is up everybody?! Welp, another year has come and gone. So long 2016! And you know, despite all the cruddy things that happened this past year, I have to be thankful for all the things I was able to accomplish. I got to hang out with the Teen Titans._**

“That was a great time meeting the voices behind the beloved teen hero’s.” Roman sighs with a small smile make sit’s way onto his lips while Thomas and Patton agree with him.

“That was quite the learning experience I must say.” Logan says while he plays with his glasses.

**_Scene: Outside & Inside_ **

**_Greg Cipes: (Beast boy’s voice) Teen Titans?_ **

**_Thomas: Hi. You guys live in a secret base?_ **

**_Greg: Totally secret, bruh._ **

**_Thomas: They why is it a building shaped like a gigantic T?_ **

**_Greg: Didn’t think of that…_ **

**_Thomas: No you didn’t._ **

**_Khary Payton: (Cyborg’s voice) BOO YAHH!_ **

**_Tara Strong: (Raven’s voice) Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!_ **

**_Thomas: So cool! So, Robin, what can you do?_ **

**_Scott Menville: (Robin’s Voice) I can say, Titans go! Yeah?_ **

**_Thomas: Great…_ **

“You sounded just a little upset with how boring that had sounded compared to the other voice actor’s that you gotta hang out with that day, Sanders.” I mutter rather amused with a raised eyebrow over at our host before taking a sip out of my drink, he shrugs his shoulders in reply.

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: I got really obsessed with Hamilton, and I bothered some of the original cast._ **

**_Scene: In the streets_ **

**_Thomas: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sire?_ **

**_Leslie Odom Jr: That depends, who’s asking?_ **

**_Thomas: Okay, you don’t have to be rude. I’m just a big fan. Sorry. (Leaves)_ **

“I do believe that he was acting in character and was expecting you to continue the lines but you didn’t and that left him rather confused.” Logan explains with his ‘teacher’ voice.

“That makes sense, I guess.” Thomas agrees with the logical side with a thoughtful nod.

**_Thomas: Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? (puts headphones on someone) Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape?_ **

**_Anthony Ramos: Dude, yes!_ **

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: I got to have fun with some of the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe._ **

“Oh that was fun! Don’t you all agree?” Patton says with a large smile on his face before turning the question onto the rest of us and I mentally agree as it was a rather okish time with them.

“You are correct in that statement Patton. It was indeed a rather fun and enjoyable day that we had.” Roman smiles in a rather relaxed and content way that Thomas mirrors as well.

**_Scene: At a bench outside_ **

**_Thomas: Who ate my fries? Lapis?_ **

**_Jennifer Paz: (Lapis’s voice) I don’t like fries._ **

**_Thomas: Pearl?_ **

**_Deedee Magno: (Pearl’s voice) I don’t like food!_ **

**_Thomas: Steven?_ **

**_Zach Callison: (Steven’s voice) It was Amethyst!_ **

**_Michaela Dietz: (Amethyst’s voice) Yeah, it was!_ **

**_Thomas: UGHHHH!_ **

“You looked so annoyed… and she looks so smug with herself that she got you that annoyed and over fries of all things.” I pipe up and I notice that Roman begrudgingly nods in agreement.

“I have to agree with Sheerly Temple on that what he said is correct.” Roman mutters with what can be passed as light distain for me... I sink back into my jacket in the hopes I can disappear.

**_Scene: Thomas’s lounge_ **

**_Thomas: I got to go to the Tonys, got to travel to different countries, I performed at VidCon, I went to Playlist and I have a huge birthday surprise thrown for me on stage, I won a streamy award, I collabed with sooo many of my YouTube heroes, AND I went on tour with my first original musical and met so many of you guys across seventeen different cities in the U.S. and Canada! Whoooo! *Gasps for air* So the question remains: What comes next?_ **

**_Logan: (pops up) Good question!_ **

**_Thomas: OOHkay, my logical side is back, everyone._ **

“You weren’t expecting him to just pop up like that and it defiantly shows in how you speak in a really light barely there confused tone of voice.” Roman points out in a thoughtful look.

**_Logan: It’s the beginning of the year, which means we…_ **

**_Thomas & Logan: …make New Year’s resolutions._ **

**_Logan: Very good._ **

**_Thomas: Well, I was just thinking, like, goals to set this year for my videos._ **

**_Logan: Good videos come when we set a better lifestyle for ourselves, Thomas. Now what are some steps we can take to achieve this?_ **

**_Thomas: Ummmmm…_ **

**_Patton: (pops up) Really? Can’t think of one?_ **

**_Logan: Now, w… wait a second, this is my turn! This is the video where I come to help!_ **

“Are we sure that Roman is the one with the ego? I swear Logan is a close second for the title of giant ego.” I chuckle with the tips of my lips tilting upwards in a slight smirk at the screen.

“I have to say… you have a point Anxiety I’ve notice something similar myself.” Thomas agrees with a soft chuckle of his own to the shocked and disbelieving looks of one Princey and Logan.

**_Patton: Except I’ve already gone through this. Hey, Dad here. I represent Thomas’ morality._ **

**_Logan: Oh, come on!_ **

**_Patton: What about learning to cook? And all those other steps towards proper adultery?_ **

**_Thomas: That’s not the word. That… that doesn’t mean becoming an adult._ **

**_Patton: Yeah, yeah. Well, whatever the word is, don’t you think that’s something to work towards this year?_ **

**_Logan: Excuse me, but we were just working out what he needs to focus on this year, which in my opinion, is expanding your mind. Good content will only come to your viewers if you educate yourself._ **

“Yeah, _‘your’_ opinion that’s all, you aren’t the only part of Thomas that gets any say and how dare you say that about the nerd and me?” Roman speaks up with an offended tone and arms crossed, while Logan seems to be going over something in his head… but what could he be thinking?

**_Thomas: Yeah…_ **

**_Patton: Well, that’s all well and good, but how is he supposed to do that when he still needs to work on eating right and taking care of himself more?_ **

**_Thomas: Yeah, I gotta do that too…_ **

**_Logan: He can do that just fine! He’s severely lacking in the knowledge department!_ **

**_Thomas: Well…_ **

**_Logan: He’s cooked in the kitchen plenty of times since you’ve talked to him._ **

“You knew full well that he didn’t, you just wanted to be the only one in the video with him.” I say with an uncaring tone that has the logical side glaring over at me but I just shrug in return.

**_Patton: Has he now? (laughs) Well, I might need to see some proof of that, should we dust the stove of prints?_ **

**_Roman: (Pops up) Did someone say Prince?_ **

**_Logan & Patton: Noooooo! Heyyyyy!_ **

**_Thomas: Oh, wow, okay, so my fanciful side is here too now._ **

**_Roman: Thomas, as you know, I am your hopes and dreams, and you need to dedicate this year to doing all the things you’ve ever dreamed of! Travel more! Act more! Create more!_ **

**_Logan: (yelling) But how can he do that without knowledge?_ **

“Wow… You really were getting fired up in this one and it got worse once again still.” Roman says with wide eyes at how Logan was slowly losing his cool and that’s rather impressive.

**_Patton: Or a healthy way of living?_ **

**_Roman: I get what you two are saying, and I do care about that. But here’s the thing: I don’t really care about that._ **

**_Logan: UUOh my goodness gracious…_ **

**_Patton: The basic, essential things…_ **

**_All Four: Unknown speech_ **

**_Thomas tries to calm the other three down_ **

**_Anxiety: So, isn’t this nice. (Smiles evilly)_ **

“Wow guys I so feel the love…” I mutter with a sneer but on the inside it hurts seeing how they reacted to me again and again… maybe I should just give up trying to be a part of their family.

“How do you expect us to act around you, when you show up with that evil smile?” Roman asks with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed and instead of answering him I sink more into my seat.

**_Thomas: Oh, good, my anxiety, right on time._ **

**_Roman: What are you doing back here?_ **

**_Anxiety: All these emotions and thoughts and complete turmoil? How can I not show up at this party?_ **

**_Logan: Unbelievable. This was totally supposed to be my video._ **

**_Anxiety: Get over it. You’re the least popular character, and you know it._ **

**_Thomas: (clicks tongue) Ooooh…_ **

**_Patton: (represses a giggle)_ **

**_Roman: (cough) Curse you for making me laugh._ **

(Patton’s P.O.V)

“When aren’t you cursing me for something I did or didn’t do? And I still stand by what I said back then about you Logan you still are the least popular character.” Anxiety asks the princely side with a roll of the eyes before turning on Logan with a rather dark smirk in place as well.

“That is not true!” Logan says and I have a feeling that he has to be hurting on the inside...

**_Anxiety: This whole thing just amuses me, because you’re gonna waste all this time picking out goals for the New Year, what you need to start doing or stop doing, and in a month, probably less, it’s all gonna be for nothing. You’re gonna stop trying and go right back to before, it’s all meaningless._ **

**_Thomas: Nuh-uh!_ **

**_Anxiety: Yuh-uh!_ **

**_Roman: We’ve got this. He’ll definitely stay true._ **

**_Logan: Well, looking at facts, we have been pretty bad about sticking to goals in the past._ **

**_Patton: Can’t lie about that._ **

**_Anxiety: See? You know it’s true._ **

“And I was starting to get a warm fuzzy feeling from you agreeing with me for the first time ever.” Anxiety says in a sarcastic tone of voice but I’m not completely sure that it is all sarcastic… and a look over at Thomas shows that he is a little unsure himself if what Anx said was true or not.

**_Roman: Ugh. I do not like you._ **

**_Thomas: Well, this yeah can be different, right? Right? (Sings) I’ll cut out carbs to lose some weight._ **

**_Logan: (eats a crisp) That’s a lie_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) I won’t go to bed so late._ **

**_Patton: (on laptop) LIE!_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) I won’t be so shy to date._ **

**_Logan: (throws phone away) Lie_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) I won’t do so much riffing._ **

**_Roman: (riffing) Lieeeeee._ **

“That was some really good riffing Roman, I dare say you have gotten even better since then!” I tell him with a large smile while humming along with the sing. I have to say that it’s gotta be one of my favourite ones that we’ve ever done.

**_Thomas: (sings) I will go to the gym and get real strong._ **

**_Patton: (drops shoes) Lie!_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) All my work I won’t prolong._ **

**_Logan: (shows sign) Hah! Lie._ **

**_Thomas: (sings) I’ll stick to goals the whole year long._ **

**_Patton: (shows calendar) ANOTHER LIE!_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) I won’t sing so many Disney songs._ **

**_Roman: You’re kidding right?_ **

“You look so offended when he said that he wouldn’t do so many Disney songs that it was kinda funny to watch.” Anxiety says with a snort leaving him before he munches on some food that he seemed to have hidden away in his jacket along with taking a sip from his Pepsi.

**_Anxiety: (sings) Let’s face the facts and come to terms it’s time to realize. These goals are only merely hope we quickly leave behind. They’re lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeeees! (normal) Give it up. Resolutions are nothing more than empty promises to yourself shouldn’t even try._ **

**_Thomas: Okay, maybe thinking be like that is not the way to go, but resolutions don’t have to be big. They can be reasonable. (sings) I could cook a meal or four._ **

**_Patton: True…_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) keep my clothes neater in my drawer._ **

**_Roman: (shows clothes) True._ **

“While you are well on your way to completing all of your New Year resolutions, you have come pretty far from where we began.” Logan says as he fixes his glasses with a slight nod to himself.

“Thanks Logan.” Thomas says with a smile before we all turn back to the screen.

**_Thomas: (sings) Improve my credit score._ **

**_Logan: (shows wallet) So true._ **

**_Thomas: (sings) Tell my loved ones that I love them more._ **

**_Patton: That’s cute!_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) There’s a book I’ve meant to read…_ **

**_Logan: True_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) Do my best to do good deeds._ **

**_Patton: *GASP* True!_ **

“You are just so cute when you get that like! It’s hard not to smile when you give one that bright, my dear Patton!” Roman says to me before he ruffles my hair making Thomas laugh. I look over at Anxiety to notice him silently watching us with a look that almost looks like jealously… but why?

**_Thomas: (sings) Take the time for me I need._ **

**_Roman: Too true!_ **

**_Thomas: (sings) Follow less and take a lead!_ **

**_Anxiety: (sings) Don’t kid yourself, you know your year can’t be that sublime._ **

**_Thomas: (sings) You may be right, but I’ll prove you wrong. We’ll both find out in time if they’re lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeeees. They could be lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeeees. I won’t let them be lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeeees. I’m doing fine._ **

**_Anxiety: You sicken me. You can’t always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems._ **

**_Roman: (does a dance) I disagree._ **

**_Thomas: So long, Anxiety._ **

**_Anxiety: Ugh, it’s gonna be stuck in my head all day. (sinks down)_ **

“And now it will be stuck in my head all day once more as if once wasn’t enough for me… thank you unknown Fander for that.” Anxiety mutters with a groan leaving him and no one seems to either notice or care... not even Roman and he is right next to Anxiety.

**_Thomas: So, the bottom line is to start with little things to work on…_ **

**_Logan: …And then go from there._ **

**_Patton: No pressure either way._ **

**_Roman: Even a little progress is progress._ **

**_Thomas: This I can work with. Thank You…_ **

**_Logan: Wait… okay, you get out (points to Roman)_ **

**_Roman: (sinks down looking confused)_ **

“That’s a sight you don’t normally see, Roman looking so confused that he is speechless while he sinks down that it confused even me and I was there in person.” Thomas says with a soft giggle leaving him while Roman seems to gain an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

**_Logan: Now you (points to Patton)_ **

**_Patton: (sinks down just as confused)_ **

**_Logan: Okay continue (to Thomas)_ **

**_Thomas: Thank you? (sounds confused)_ **

**_Logan: You’re WELCOME! See, this was MY video, I helped, just me, no one else. (sinks down)_ **

“The fact that he’s the least favourite has gotten to him in some way… otherwise he wouldn’t be acting so much like Roman in that video.” Anxiety mutters at the screen with an uncaring yawn leaving him and he doesn’t react as both Roman and Logan glare over at him for those words.

 ** _Thomas: Alright, well now that THAT’s all settled, I hope all of you figure out some nice, achievable goals to work on this year._** **_And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!_**

**_Patton: (pops up) Hey! My News Year Resolution is 1080p!_ **

**_Logan: (pops up) Oh, COME ON!_ **

“Told you so, you have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to see that what I have been saying though this whole video is correct.” Anxiety says to us with a look that seems to be daring us to argue.

“Can you please stop talking for five minutes? I swear your voice gets more annoying the more I hear it.” Roman snaps at the darker trait with a huff, Anxiety looks down without a word.

**_Scene: End card_ **

**_Thomas: Big thank you to my friend Chris for helping to create that little ditty, he’s an absolute musical magic man, and all his info is down in the description below. And THANK you, to all of you guys for making this past year so utterly AMAZING! And here’s to an awesome new year._ **

**_Roman: Hey Anxiety, if you had a New Year’s resolution what would it be?_ **

**_Anxiety: Probably to find darker eyeshadow to better match my soul._ **

**_Roman: You are an EMO NIGHTMARE._ **

**_Anxiety: (clicks tongue) Thank you._ **

**_END._ **

“Well I’m glade that is over with so what is the next video that we are to watch?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow as he seems to lean forward to check in the playlist on the laptop.

“Well why don’t we take a small break? As I am sure that Patton would want to go on about these four videos so far and what could be up next.” Anxiety asks a bored tone, he does an upper body stretch before standing up and leaves the room once again without looking at any of us.

“Anxiety seems to have a valid point as in we can now discuss what all of this means and why the fan wants us to do this.” Logan says with a nod of his head as if these idea pleases him, Thomas, Roman and I all share an unsure look before we agree with the logical side of the group.


	5. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is after so long the fifth chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter then i would have liked but hope you all enjoy it and i hope to have the next chap out soon

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Alright then… so what do you think the reason behind it all is Logan? Why do you think a Fander would want us to watch these videos?” Thomas says a little bit unsure of the whole thing but he was very interested in hearing some of Logan’s thoughts and possible theories on all of this.

“Well there could be any number of reasons on why a Fander would want us to do this and it could near impossible to correctly know what that reason is.” Logan replies with a thoughtful look on his face, Roman notice the note that told them all of this and picks it up off of the floor.

“Didn’t this note say that we are all here to learn more about each other, right?” Roman asks the others as he hands the note to Thomas as he reads over the note again and nods his head.

“That’s right Roman but it’s just how did they manage to get you four to pop up out of the mind palace and get this all sorted without my knowledge?” Thomas asks the others in the room with him to find that they are just as confused as he is on how this was all sorted under his nose.

“Now that is interesting to say… how did they get all of this done without any of us knowing about it, like at all?” Logan muttered repeating Thomas with a rather confused tone of voice as he starts to go over all of the possibilities of how this unknown Fander could have done all of this.

“Maybe it’s because they can use magic!” Patton says with a smile on his face, his eyes glancing over at the kitchen where Anxiety left to but the others didn’t really seem to notice this.

“Patton there is no logical fact behind magic being real…” Logan says to the dad like trait in a tone that made it sound as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard from the other.

“Then how do you suppose they got us out here to watch these video’s with Thomas?” Roman asks with a raised eye and arms crossed at the logical side as if daring him to answer back. Patton sneaks away as the others break into a fight over it, he goes into the kitchen after Anxiety.

“Hey Kiddo you doing ok in here on your own?” Patton asks with a soft tone as he see’s Anxiety sitting at the table, the youngest side looks up at the sound and gives the dad a light shrug.

“I don’t know… maybe it’s the fact that we are seeing what has already happened the way the Fanders see it.” Anxiety says as he leans back in his seat to look up at the ceiling with a sigh, Patton watches him with a worried look in his eyes before an idea comes to mind, making him smile.

“Did you want to help me make some cookies to get your mind off it for a while?” Patton asks him with a hopeful tone in his voice, Anxiety thinks it over before he gets up with a small nod.

“That would be nice.” Anxiety says with a small smile once everything has been gathered to make a large batch of triple chocolate chip cookies, they get started on preparing the needed mix.

“Thank you, you are a real chip off the old block.” Patton says with a soft smile as he mixes the dry ingredients in a large bowl, he gains a soft groan from his baking partner next to him.

“I saw that one coming.” Anxiety mutters with a roll of his eyes, Patton places his bowl down for Anxiety to pour the wet ingredients in and mix them together to get the basic cookie dough.

“What kind of keys does the Gingerbread Man carry? Cook-keys!” Anxiety rolls his eyes at the dad as he pours in the three different types of chocolate chips into the bare looking cookie batter.

“The trays ready Pat?” Anxiety asks the Moral side of Thomas as he places the prepped the trays between them. Anxiety fills the trays before placing them into the preheated oven to cook.

“What now, kiddo?” Patton asks with a curious tone as he wonders what they youngest will do know, Anxiety gives him a light smirk as he goes over to the fridge to get some things out.

“Now we get things ready to decorate these cookies once they are done.” Anxiety says to the joy of the cardigan wearing side as he places the cold ingredients down on the bench. The pair of them go around the kitchen getting piping bags and bowls that will be needed for icing them.

“Let’s go and watch another couple videos while we wait for them to bake?” Patton asks once they have made the different coloured icing and the lollies ready in the fridge to stay firm.

“…fine.” Anxiety says before the pair head back into the main room to find that Roman and Logan are still fighting over how this was all possible. Anxiety goes to sit down but hears a slight crinkle under his foot, he looks down to find another note is sitting on the floor by the stairs.

 _Dear Anxiety, I know things might not seem positive at the moment but things will get better I promise. Give the others a change I know it seems scary but they might surprise you._ He give the note a quick once over before stuffing it in his pocket taking his seat on the large couch.

“Instead of fighting over it why don’t we continue to watch the next video?” Patton asks as he takes a seat on the couch along with Thomas and Anxiety. Roman and Logan make their way to their seats, once everyone is comfortable Thomas picks up the remote ready to play the next video in the playlist.


End file.
